conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuarjalainankuna
Kuarjalainankuna (kuarjalainankunish for Land to the Deities) is a nation located on the Anarturian continent of Avrón, located within the sub-region of Skenörrjavage and signatory to the Skenörrjavage Treaty of Cooperation and the Treaty of Trade of the Nations of the Aruarnath Sea. Its capital is Kunnaatti. It is mostly inhabited by the Évérion elves on the peninsulas of Yryt en Kuarjalaista and the Quiénéivunn humans on the island of Nyätterrää. History Etymology The name Kuarjalainankuna consists of the words kuarjalainan and kuna. Kuarjalainan is the genitive of kuarjalaina, which is the Kuarjalainankunish word for "deity", referring to one of the deities of Anarturia. Kuna is the Kuarjalainankunish word for "land". Therefore, kuarjalainankuna literally translates to "the land of the deity" or "deity's land". This is in reference to the story that Kuarjalainankuna was the first land to be created by Sunayil, the All-Mother, Creator of Anarturia. Geography Subdivisions Kuarjalainankuna is a federal nation consisting of two Ethnic Parliaments and four states. There are a further 39 provinces and a total of 776 municipalities. Not bound to any of these boundaries are the commonlands and the lordlands, which have none but a traditional purpose as of the present day. Ethnic Parliaments The Ethnic Parliaments are forums for the hardships that particularly affect either of the two dominant ethnicities within Kuarjalainankuna. The Évérion elves of the states of Yryt, Essaiaampuleima and Öytvytmäätnys have the Everionemvaittalasta Kuarjalainankunam and the Quiénéivunn humans of the state of Nyätterrää have the Kviihieieneivunemvaittalista Kuarjalainankunam. Though they do not possess direct legislative powers, they can set guidelines that can serve as either binding or non-binding advice for the lower, state legislatures to be guided by. States The four states of Kuarjalainankuna are, from north to south, Yryt, Essaiaampuleima, Öytvytmäätnys and Nyätterrää. The boundaries of these states are set by geographical features, Yryt being a very near peninsula and Nyätterrää being an island, whilst Essaiaampuleima and Öytvytmäätnys are based on differences in landscape, Essaiaampuleima being mostly plains and low brush bushland, whilst Öytvytmäätnys is mostly forested and more hilly. Each state has its own charter and set of laws. The laws over which the states have legislative superiority are set out in the Charter of Kuarjalainankuna. Each state is led by a Representative of the Crown of Kuarjalainankuna who functions as the Head of the State, whilst the de facto leader of the state is the Minister of Highest Primacy. Provinces The 39 provinces of Kuarjalainankuna are the subdivisions of the states. The state of Yryt has 6 provinces, the state of Essaiaampuleima has 9 provinces, the state of Öytvytmäätnys has 15 provinces and the state of Nyätterrää has 7 provinces. The legislative rights and functions differ per state, but in every state the provinces serve as a form of devolved local government. Municipalities The municipalities of Kuarjalainankuna differ greatly in size and number of inhabitants. They are generally local forums led by a mayor. Larger municipalities elect representatives whilst smaller municipalities may have a public gathering. Landscape :For more information, see: Landscape of Kuarjalainankuna. Kuarjalainankuna can be divided into for major landscape zones, each with their own specific local denotatations: Laupavoksa (Cold Cliffs) on the Yryt Peninsula, Kunat kuu Tyvtässä (Low Lands) in the northern and eastern parts of the Kuarjalaista Peninsula, Sikookket Jyystvinem (Forests of the Sea) in the southern and western parts of the same peninsula, and Lavalla (Moorland, Yastwiëriéta in Quiénéivyár) on the island of Nyätterrää. Laupavoksa Located on the Yryt Peninsula, Laupavoksa is a general landscape region dominated by tall cliffs along the seaside centred around a dormant volcano, the Lestve Nuukvarem, lying central in the peninsula. Weather conditions are dominated by a forceful cold wind coming from sea, which causes a specific chilliness that does not allow for the extensive cultivation of plants. Most of the landscape between the cliffs and the base of the volcano consists of grasslands and small lakes, with small trees, bushes and reeds only growing along the sides of these lakelets. Wildlife consists only of small animals and birds, with the largest predators being white foxes and small wolves. The vast majority of mammals are dormice, hamsters and other kinds of mice, whilst most birds are small songbirds that can withstand the cold, e.g. Robins. Kunat kuu Tyvtässä Located along the northern and eastern coastlines as well as a small part of the southern coastline of the Kuarjalaista Peninsula, Kunat kuu Tyvtässä is a general landscape region dominated by flat grasslands, moors, peats and bogs, with only small brushes of bushes and low trees. It is traversed by countless small streams and rivulets filled with small stones, and Tors of Láquiéni are scattered all over the land. Small cairns and burial chambers can also be found, especially around the smaller villages. The land's wildlife consists mostly of mice and rabbits, with foxes and some wolves being the largest preditors. The land is also popular with shepherds and horsebreeders for its abundance in grass and hay. A variety of amphibians live in the peats and bogs. Sikookket Jyystvinem Located along the western and southern coastlines of the Kuarjalaista Peninsula as well as dominating the majority of the peninsula's centre, Sikookket Jyystvinem is a general landscape region dominated by forested hills and moderately sized rivers. Especially along the coastline and at some higher places inland there are dunes dominating the landscape. These forests are home to larger mammals like wolves and bears as well as sheep and deer. Mice and rabbits live in the undergrowth, whilst the canopies are home to squirrels, songbirds and birds of prey. Lavalla Located on the island of Nyätterrää, Lavalla is a landscape consisting mostly of peatlands, marshes, bogs and heather. It features several large hills and few trees, crossed by small rivulets and streams. The few small forests that do exist on the island consist mostly of birches and tend to be swampy. The island is home to the Nyätterrää lynx, which is also its largest and only predator. Other than lynxes there are rabbits, squirrels, mice and many different species of both songbirds and seabirds. Geology Climate Demographics Politics Domestic Crown Kuarjalainankuna's head of state is the Crown, currently Lyräi LXIV, a hereditary position that has been taken by the Évérion family of Elpeinynnen since 927'2 V. By convention rather than by law, the Crown of Kuarjalainankuna has always been female as of 4'3 V. The Crown is subordinate to the will of the people through the Parliament, but retains the right to refuse to give Royal Assent when she believes that a law passed by Parliament poses an exceptional disadvantage for the people of Kuarjalainankuna. Such a refusal must be supported by at least four of the Elders. Such a refusal can be overridden by a Parliamentary Decree with the support of at least a four-fifths majority in all three houses of Parliament. The Crown relegates her power to the states through the Representatives of the Crown, which are often direct family members of the Crown herself. The relegation of her power to the provinces goes through the Crown's Lordships, which are often members of the local branch of indirect family members of the Crown. A Representative of the Crown gets to carry the title The Xth Duke or Duchess of name for life, even after retirement; a Crown's Lordship gets to carry the title The Earl or Countess of name whilst in office and The Former Earl or Countess of name after retirement. Elders Parliament Executive Judicial system International Due to its trading tradition, Kuarjalainankuna is a participant in many international treaties, organizations and cooperations, as well as being the seat for a substantial amount of these international organizations. Kuarjalainankuna is a signatory of the Skenörrjavage Treaty of Cooperation, the Treaty of Trade of the Nations of the Aruarnath Sea, the Union of Javage, the Avrón Marine Trade Organization, the Northern Avrón Military Assistance and Cooperation Treaty, the Court of the Aruarnath Sea, the International Court of the Lands around the Javage Sea and the Intercontinental Forum of Cooperation and Reconciliation, next to countless other treaties and agreements with individual nations, subdivisions and cities. The capital of Kunnaatti is seat to the Northern Quarters of the Skenörrjavage Treaty of Cooperation, the Southern Quarters of the Organization for Monitoring the Treaty of Trade of the Nations of the Aruarnath Sea and the Headquarters of the Avrón Marine Trade Organization. Essaiaa Ynyttee is seat to the Kuarjalainankuna and Northern Skenörrjavage chapters of the Union of Javage and one of the seats of the Northern Avrón Military Assistance and Cooperation Treaty. Karaliste is seat to the Court of the Aruarnath Sea and the Intercontinental Forum of Cooperation and Reconciliation. Ärjälöö is seat to the International Court of the Lands around the Javage Sea. Economy Transport Kuarjalainankuna has an extensive road network, covering the majority of the islands and peninsulas. There are five major classes of roads recognised: *primary roads, which connect the four major cities; *secondary roads, which connect most provincial capitals and medium to large towns and cities; *tertiary roads, which connect mostly smaller villages with larger towns or form connections between towns that do not see much exchange of traffic; *cobble roads, which usually connect smaller villages with larger roads and are not of importance at the national or provincial level; *and finally country roads, which are usually unpaved dirt roads that connect farms to roads or villages. Primary roads The primary roads form the backbone of the national travel and connect the four largest cities. There are three roads recognised as primary roads: *The Road of Sorrows (Jyyvläämterröö) connects Kunnaatti with Essaiaa Ynyttee and Karaliste. It is by far the longest road within Kuarjalainankuna, with a length of approximately 630 km, crossing the Kuarjalaiste Peninsula from west to east before running over the Giants' Road to the Yryt Peninsula, where it forms the major road of the southeastern part of the peninsula before ending in Karaliste. Many of Kuarjalainankuna's biggest cities are situated along this road. *The Giantsback Road (Lätvimkyskyyerröö) runs from Yttää over the Giantsback Ridge towards the border with Kas and connects Kuarjalainankuna with Kas' capital of Ammü. *The Old Road (Melya Ódró) on Nyättärrää connects the provincial capital of Ärjällöö with the port of Máyerúllivya. Here, a ferry provides a connection with Kunnaatti across the Wavy Strait. Culture For more information, see: Culture of Kuarjalainankuna. Art For more information, see: Arts of Kuarjalainankuna. Kuarjalainankuna is known for having a specific stream of art which is mostly dominated by oil paintings but also includes murals and sculptures. Essaiaampuleima is also known for its beautiful and detailed tapestries of the highest value and quality. Artistry can be pursued by anyone, but only those who have completed their studies at one of the Universities of the Arts are allowed to call themselves an "artist". Kuarjalainankuna's oil paintings are mostly impressionistic representations of either non-fictional or fictional landscapes. Popular non-fictional landscapes are the cliffs of Yryt, the moors of Essaiaampuleima, the Harbour of Kunnaatti, and scenes of ships at sea in a myriad of weather conditions. Popular fictional landscapes are flowerlands, high mountains, rivulets and dark forests. The history of Kuarjalainankuna's art goes back all the way to the Kingdom of Lauredonia in the Era of the Beginning, when it was popular to paint murals of landscapes both fictional and non-fictional, a practice that still moderately lives on till this day. Few has changed in these interests throughout the years, with a lot of traditions still being practised in the profession. Oil paintings and murals originating from Kuarjalainankuna are considered very valuable and are a major export product. They are highly requested by those of royalty and nobility in foreign nations. Category:Nations of Avrón Category:Kuarjalainankuna